


Bibliophile

by Eva



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva/pseuds/Eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika's book collection takes over the apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bibliophile

**Author's Note:**

> Ancient HxH fic dug up from my long dead LJ.

At first, Leorio was tolerantly amused, and set aside an entire set of shelves for Kurapika's books. "Kurapika's Collection," as he privately called it, was getting new additions every other day, but Leorio figured that it was because Kurapika finally had his own space (well, shared with Leorio, but it was *their* own space), and he wanted to get those last few books he still needed.

That was in the first month, when the entire collection still fit in one set of shelves.

"There's a library in town, you know," Leorio would say in a joking tone, and Kurapika's face would scrunch up--something Leorio thought was also in a joking manner, but apparently it was very serious.

"I'd like to keep my books separate from those of the general population," he would say. And then he'd usually go back to reading, because Kurapika in 'relaxation' mode was generally Kurapika reading.

That was in the second and third months, when Leorio was getting a little worried about the fate of the coffee table, which by the middle of the fourth had become "Kurapika's Collection's Second Home" or, more simply, "the book table."

Gon and Killua, who visited sporadically, found it absolutely hilarious that Kurapika apparently needed the shelves, the coffee table, a night-stand, and the bay window to keep all of his books off the floor. Leorio watched in dawning horror as another set of shelves appeared in their bedroom, and was filled within a week. But it wasn't until he lost the bottom drawer of his desk--*his* desk, where he kept *his* things and did *his* work--that Leorio finally put his foot down.

Without effect.

"I'm drowning in books!" he'd say.

"Why don't you try reading one?" Kurapika would snipe.

So Leorio got the books out of his desk at the cost of getting another set of shelves, which went in the hallway and made it impossible for more than one person to use the hallway at a time. Leorio wasn't sure if they should try moving to a house (would Kurapika just take that as license to get *more* books?) or if he should give up and move out, and let Kurapika live happily ever after with his own personal library.

"If it wasn't for the sex, I'd leave you," he told Kurapika once as he took a pile of books from the kitchen table and deposited them on the coffee--no, the book table.

Kurapika looked at him over the top of his current novel and said mildly, "I feel the same way."

At least, Leorio reflected ruefully, his body was preferable in some ways to the body of literature.


End file.
